


In the Afterglow

by WriterHands



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bottom JD, Dom Veronica, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I think that's enough tags, JD goes to therapy, Mention of pegging, Submissive JD, We know this boy is a brat bottom don't even try me, top veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterHands/pseuds/WriterHands
Summary: She’s so beautiful, he thought. Sometimes the thought would just come from nowhere like when she’d sing along to the radio, or when she chewed on her lip when she was deep in thought, or when she read sometimes she’d mouth the words. It’d just pop in his mind she’s so beautiful and it’s just a fact like how the moon goes through phases or how the surety of tomorrow is a fact.JD comes home from work and Veronica is home from school, cue a sappy and fluffy hand job.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	In the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774462) by [puppybrendon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybrendon/pseuds/puppybrendon). 



> Okay, warning you right now JD and Veronica might be OOC, I've never written for this fandom before, but here we are. Hope you enjoy!

Over the last few years JD had collected many things to be thankful for, but the take out restaurant beneath the apartment truly rated at the top of the list. Wafts of fried rice and orange chicken hit his nose as he carried it upstairs, making his mouth water. He stayed at work longer than he meant to, and before that was therapy so he was very much looking forward to a late, greasy dinner. 

He switched the bag to his other side and dug in his coat pocket for his key as the apartment door came into view. The previous tenants stuck a hot dog sticker near the doorknob, which he’d dubbed Eugene. 

“Hey, Eugene.” He high fived the little hot dog’s hand and unlocked the door. He had to shoulder it open because one of the hinges wasn’t screwed on quite right and no one had gotten around to fixing it. The bag of food nearly caught on the door. Cursing, he pushed it shut and pressed his back against the wood to catch his breath after the wrestling contest with the front door and his trek up the stairs.

“I’m home,” He called to the rest of the apartment as he kicked off his boots in the vague direction of their shoe rack. “Managed to scavenge some food too, had to fight off a few undead but-” 

His words stopped when he caught sight of Veronica leaning against the kitchen doorway. He couldn’t stop his grin. She wore a pair of his boxers and a tank top, her hair halfway up in a ponytail - she must’ve been studying, he knew she didn't wear her hair up otherwise. 

She smiled at him and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “Better have gotten those eggrolls I asked for or else you’ll have to go back out.” 

She’s so beautiful, he thought. Sometimes the thought would just come from nowhere like when she’d sing along to the radio, or when she chewed on her lip when she was deep in thought, or when she read sometimes she’d mouth the words. It’d just pop in his mind she’s so beautiful and it’s just a fact like how the moon goes through phases or how the surety of tomorrow is a fact.

He lifted the bag of Chinese food to pass it to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “‘Course I remembered the eggrolls, as if I’d come home empty handed and disappoint you.” He started to slip past her to grab a soda, but stopped when he felt a hand in his hair. 

He turned back toward her, and she smiled at him, loving and certain and she’s so beautiful “You could never disappoint me.”

He swallowed and ducked his head, warmth filling his chest like a balloon and his answering smile wide enough to hurt. 

Veronica chuckled and passed him to set their dinner on the small table pressed against the wall and began unpacking as if she didn’t just completely let loose a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. 

He coughed, and grabbed the soda he wanted earlier: Mountain Dew for him and a vanilla Coke for her. “Pick out a movie yet?” He asked. Their hands brushed when he set the soda cans down and he tried to ignore his stuttering heart. 

She’s so beautiful.

Veronica humed and reached for a pair of chopsticks before sitting down opposite of him. “I thought we could use something happy and relaxing so I picked the Princess Bride.” 

He nodded and tossed her a fortune cookie. “Sounds good.” 

Veronica unwrapped her cookie. “If one of your lucky numbers is seven you gotta do my laundry.” 

“Deal, but if one of your lucky numbers is thirteen you gotta do the dishes tonight.” 

She glanced over at their sink piled with dishes and grimaced. “Deal.” 

They shook hands over the table and broke into the cookies. He ate a piece as he read, A pleasant surprise is waiting for you, he flipped the paper over and scanned the string of numbers. 4, 37, 89, 15, 26, and 11. He grinned.

Veronica groaned, and he laughed and leaned back against the chair. “I’ll take it your fortune isn’t so fortunate?” 

Glaring, she points at him with her chopsticks threateningly. “Don’t start with me.” 

He rolled his eyes and leaned forward to take a bite of chicken. “Frightening.” 

She threw her broken cookie across the table.

Dinner was filled with chatter about their days. Veronica came home from class a few hours earlier and had been working on a paper until JD arrived. She worked as a receptionist for four days of the week and majored in law, which took up most of her time. She mentioned an upcoming test, but JD knew she’d do fine just like always. Sometimes he’d help her study, and hours would pass with quiet talking or sometimes he’d help her study in more...creative ways and that was fun too. 

He told her about his day when she finished. Therapy was fine, nothing new, and the bookshop where he worked just got a new shipment that he definitely planned on taking advantage of, even if it would be nice to have a pair of shoes without holes in them. Their apartment almost looked like a bookshop with how much books they both owned, but Veronia graciously didn’t mention his To Be Read pile that almost reached her waist. 

When they finished dinner Veronica shooed him out of the kitchen to the living room to set up the movie while she did the dishes. He smirked at her and she hit him with a dish towel. 

Their living room, like the rest of the apartment, was a small space just maybe big enough for the two of them. They had a TV pushed against the wall that flanked the kitchen and a brown sofa with cat scratches. 

Something pressed against JD’s legs and meowed. 

“Hey, dickface,” JD cooed and swept up a black cat, whose official name was Antagonist, but Veronica mainly called him Tag and JD called him whatever loving insult sprang to mind. JD found him almost a year ago behind a dumpster and brought him home, which Veronica valliently tried to be upset about, but ended up buying a cat tree the next day and then a collar and now their no pets allowed apartment had gained another tenant. 

Tag purred, and JD snuck a kiss to his head. Tag promptly decided this was enough affection and went on his way to do what JD assumed was very important cat things, such as destroying their home. 

He set up the movie on their TV and flopped on the couch. It sagged in the middle, but definitely rated high on JD’s Thankful List. Tag noticed JD’s new position and decided this was prime real estate and jumped on JD’s lap, occasionally pricking him with his claws while they both settled. JD tucked an arm underneath his head and closed his eyes. He could hear Veronica doing the dishes and humming to some music in her head- 

She’s so beautiful. 

A small smile tugged at his lips. The couch was squishy underneath, and Tag was a warm, purring blanket, and JD could feel himself drifting elsewhere. It was like slipping into a hot bath. He felt heavy, but in a nice way, like each time something good happened it stacked on top of him.

Time must have passed because he felt fingers in his hair and a voice close enough to his face he felt their breath. “Did you fall asleep on me?” 

He smiled, but didn’t open his eyes. “I did. I’m sleeping talking. Guess you’ll have to carry me to bed.” 

A huff of laughter on his forehead. “Please, this is a great opportunity to get the bed all to myself. No more snoring or kicking me awake or midnight snack trips-”

He opened his eyes to scowl at Veronica, who grinned at him. “I don’t snore.” 

“You don’t,” she acknowledged as she maneuvered him enough to slip behind his back. She kept her legs bent to bracket both his sides. She kissed the back of his head and wrapped her arms around his torso, her hands were warm from washing dishes. He laced their fingers together and kissed her fingertips, slightly wrinkly from the water, and mumbled, “We gonna watch the movie or is it just nap time?” 

She squeezed him. “Let’s play the movie, you got it ready for us and everything.” 

He nodded and fumbled for the remote to press play, and the beginning credits started. 

Both of them knew the movie by heart, so he let his eyes glaze over and just played with Veronica’s fingers and paid attention to the way her chest moved against his back as she breathed.

Over the course of the movie his body got heavier until him and Veronica were so close he couldn’t tell whose limbs were whose. Somewhere along the line their legs tangled. Not that it mattered, he was perfectly content being fused with her. His mind floated. 

Pressure at his wrist. He blinked and looked down; Veronica gripped his hand and massaged slow circles into where his wrist and hand began. His fingers twitched. From behind him she nosed at his ear and rested her lips there. Not kissing, just touching him enough he felt it with the baby hairs on his skin. 

He breathed in- 

She’s so beautiful. 

He smelled her, the coconut scent of her shampoo, pen ink from studying, and something he couldn’t describe, just that he knew it was her. Suddenly, she was everywhere, the pressure against his back, his hands, her hair that tickled his cheek, the scent of her so strong maybe he could taste it if he inhaled deep enough. 

He couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped. Her hands stilled, and he tensed, an apology at the ready when- 

“What’s your color, baby?” She bit the shell of his ear lightly. 

Oh.

His breath left him a gush and he pressed back against her. “Green, very green.” Tag glowered at him from his perch, and jumped off JD’s lap, miffed. He didn’t have it in him to be sorry.

Veronica kissed the back of his neck and whispered, “Okay,” before shifting so her ankles rested on his thighs right above his knees. His heart stuttered. Play it cool. 

Her fingers moved to underneath his jaw, pressing behind his jawbone as she turned his head to the side. Jesus. She rested her lips on the side of his neck. “Tell me if you’re color changes, but for now I just want you to stay still. Can you do that for me, baby?” 

He breathed out and let his head fall back onto her shoulder. “Yes.” Were his jeans getting tighter? 

“Okay, baby, good boy.” 

Oh. He went even more lax, like his entire body sighed, and his eyes slipped shut. Okay, his jeans were definitely getting tighter. 

“Let’s get these up and out of the way, hm?” She took his wrists and moved them till they’re behind her head, and he was much more exposed now, he thought, with his torso pulled taunt. She grabbed the edge of his T-shirt and pulled it up over his head and let it hang from his wrists. He felt warmer, even with his shirt now missing. 

Distantly, he heard the Princess Bride still playing in the background, but then Veronica used the tips of her fingers to trace the indentations near his belly button and it was quickly forgotten. 

“You’re always so sensitive here,” She mused as she rubbed her thumb just below his navel. 

A low moan rattled his throat, and she chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tease too much tonight. Just relax and I’ll take care of you, baby.” 

Normally, he might tease her back. Sometimes it could be fun trying to take control, only to be broken down and put in place, god it could be fun and the way she’d look at him- 

But he wanted to be her good boy. He wanted to be taken care of, and he had no doubt she would. 

Her hands slid down further until they dipped just beneath his jeans waistband, and he couldn’t help a small arch trying to follow her touch. She clicked her tongue and moved them back to his stomach, and he whimpered lowly. 

“I told you to stay still.” She repositioned her feet so they tucked underneath his legs and she could hold him down more easily. The new pressure tugged a cord in his gut, and another moan escaped. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, and made sure to not move a muscle. 

She cooed and nipped where his neck met his shoulder. “It’s alright, sweetheart, I just want you to feel good. So you gotta listen, okay?” 

“Okay,” he agreed. He turned his head and opened his eyes just in time for Veronica to capture his mouth with her’s. Her lips tasted like her vanilla chapstick and slipped between his with familiar ease. Her tongue swiped across his teeth, and something hot and molten simmered in his stomach. She swallowed his moan, and her pleased hum vibrated in their shared air. 

She reached back down and unbuttoned his jeans, brushing the sensitive area between his stomach and dick. He gasped against her mouth. She moved one hand into his hair and used the other to finally touch him where he needed, using her thumb to swipe down the side of his length. 

He groaned and shuddered in her grip. “Fuck.” 

She giggled and moved her mouth to his shoulder, hot enough to brand. “Not tonight, but I’m up for the strap next time if you are.” 

His hips nearly jerked under her legs. “Yeah, okay,” he managed, and prayed his voice didn’t sound as shakey to her as it did to him. 

She adjusted her hand to hold the head of his dick and brushed the pad of her thumb over the slit to smear his precome over the skin. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep still. She repeated what she did to his wrist earlier, but lighter, and he had to bite his lip to stop what he was sure was going to be a very embarrassing noise.

God, how could she do this to him? Barely touching him and he felt almost wrecked. Everything was heavy, from his heart beating hard enough each time it hit his chest it echoed in his ribcage to his breath that left in an exhale that stole all the air from his lungs. She’s so beautiful, and oh she switched to using her whole hand, steadily stroking him slow enough it made him squirm. 

“Stay still,” she reminded him, her voice low in his ear, and twisted her hand enough to make him yelp. 

A pool of lava lapped at the insides of his stomach, but he nodded and turned his face into her neck. He could do this. 

“Good boy.” She used her free hand to rub at his hip. “I know you’re trying hard, aren’t you, baby?” 

“Hngh.” 

She laughed, but it was soft enough he almost didn’t catch it. “I know. You can’t help it sometimes, you’re just so sensitive.” Her other hand moves upward, trailing her fingers over his chest and leaving goosebumps in its wake. “You’re so fun to play with. I think about just tying you up on our bed, blindfolded and trying a bunch of different things on you and seeing how long it takes until you drive yourself crazy.” 

Oh no. He whined into her neck, desperately trying to keep himself under control. She couldn’t dirty talk him right now, he’s supposed to be staying still, supposed to be a good boy. 

“What?” She teased, and sped up her movements. “You like the idea, sweetheart?” She circled his left nipple with her finger, and he choked on a whimper. “Wanna be helpless while I experiment on how many times I can make you cum until you’re so sensitive I don’t even need to touch you anymore?” 

He panted against her neck and squeezed his hands into fists, still dangling behind their heads. Heat licked at his ribs all the way down to his shaking thighs. He was so hot, was he burning her? She’s so beautiful. 

She picked up the pace again, and he nearly shouted at the doubling pleasure. He buried his face deeper between her neck and shoulder and mouths at the skin, hoping to give her at least a fraction of the pleasure that’s been building inside him. She let him. 

His stomach trembled. There was a rubber band inside him that stretched and released again and again until he thought he must be turning into putty. Veronica never lessoned the pace and kept tracing the dips and slopes on his chest, uncaring of the burns her fingers made. He hoped he would be able to see them later, he wanted to wear every mark she left on him. 

The pressure built. His arms held above shook with every release of the rubber band. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” She whispered, the words low enough they seemed to come from the back of her throat. “I can feel you. You can come whenever you like, baby, you’ve done so good.” 

A groan rattled his chest, and she squeezed him in response. 

She’s so beautiful- His toes curled in his socks. His fingers tingled. He exhaled and the rubber band tensed and released one last time. A wave of heat crashed over him and sent him over the edge with no regard to any composure. Vaguely, he heard snatches of words in his ear- 

“What a good boy, did so good, love…” 

His orgasm settled over him like a hot blanket and pressed him impossibly further into the cushions underneath. His pulsed hammered in his veins. 

Veronica moved his hands and placed them on his heaving chest; he attempted to thank her. She just chuckled and kissed the top of his head before starting to stand. 

A noise of protest slipped past his lips and he grabbed her wrist as a jolt of panic stabbed his stomach. “Don’t go.” 

She smiled and leaned in to place another kiss on his forehead. “I’ll be right back, I promise. I just wanna wash my hand and get a few things, okay?” She watched him, her eyes soft, waiting for him to agree. 

He frowned, but let go of her wrist and pulled his arm back into his chest. “Okay,” he mumbled, trying not to sound too upset. 

She used her clean hand to brush his sweaty hair away from his forehead. “Thank you, baby, close your eyes and count down from sixty. I’ll be back.” 

Oh, orders, he could do that. Sure. He slipped his eyes closed and took a deep breath before starting the countdown. Everything felt fuzzy, but he could hear Veronica as she went around their home. Running water. Footsteps. An opening cabinet. 

He floated. When he got to six she tapped his nose to let him know he could open his eyes, and he did so sluggishly. She knelt next to him on the couch and pressed an open water bottle to his lips. “Drink.” 

He obeyed and held her eyes as he sipped. Her face was flushed and her eyes gleamed, she’s so beautiful, when he realized something. He pulled away from the water and gestured, “Do you want me to-” 

“No, baby.” She shook her head, and her gaze was so loving he had to swallow something stuck in his throat. “I’m okay right now.” She grabbed a washcloth she’d set by her leg and started to wipe the skin near his waistband. 

He tried to take it from her, flustered, but she shooed his hand away, and he settled for watching her with something breakable in his chest. “Are you sure?” 

She finished and dropped the washcloth on the floor and took his hand to kiss his fingertips. “I’m sure. If you want you can return the favor another day.” She winked through his fingers.

She’s so beautiful. 

He huffed and grabbed her waist to pull her down on top of him, savoring her grounding weight. “Gladly. Now it's nap time, right?” 

She laughed and snuggled closer until she could fit her head in the crook underneath his jaw. “Yeah, nap time for sure.” 

JD shut his eyes and squeezed her to him, hoping if they were close enough they could fuse together. He kept his hands on her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and god how could life be this good, this different. He never thought he could have something like this, and yet here she was.

As his breathing slowed and consciousness faded he could hear the credits of the Princess Bride beginning to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, kiddos, you've finished. I hope you enjoyed my filth.


End file.
